amor por compromiso
by SesshomaruSama
Summary: Amor Por Compromiso Padre no puede hacer esto - dijeron ambos a la vez / sí que podemos hacerlo - dijeron ambos padres / no me pienso casar con un desconocido - dijeron ambos jóvenes / se van a casar es nuestra última decisión - dijeron ambos padres


Hola de nuevo s que eh tenido abandonada la otra historia pero hay una raz n para ello, pero bueno ojala y les guste este fic y le agradezco mucho a una personita que me ayudo con el fic y esa es sesshy-taisho Aclaraci n no soy due a de Ai No Kusabi si lo fuera guy huebiera muerto desde el primer ova y Riki se quedar a para siempre con Iason que es un bonbom

Amor Por Compromiso

Padre no puede hacer esto - dijeron ambos a la vez / s que podemos hacerlo - dijeron ambos padres / no me pienso casar con un desconocido - dijeron ambos j venes / se van a casar es nuestra ltima decisi n - dijeron ambos padres

El compromiso

Narra Iason no puedo creerlo como mi padre me puede hacer esto yo Iason Mink hijo de j piter Mink me valla a casar con un desconocido que no conozco este es el peor d a de mi vida, hoy tengo que ir con mi padre a conocer a mi prometido, mi padre y yo estamos en un restaurante esperando que llegue mi prometido, no quer a hablar con mi padre

J piter: hijo sabes que es lo mejor - me dijo mi padre a m Iason: padre de dije que no me quer a casar con un desconocido - le dije a el mir ndolo xxx: disculpa se or Mink es que mi hijo no quer a venir - dijo un se or a mi padre y vi que al lado del se or estaba un joven menor que yo por 3 a os, entiendo al chico quien se quiere casar con un desconocido J piter: hijo l es Guy the dark y su hijo Riki - dijo se alando al se or y a su hijo - l es mi hijo Iason Guy: mucho gusto joven Iason - dijo el se or present ndose - hijo pres ntate - le dijo a su hijo Xxx: mucho gusto soy Riki the dark - dijo el pelinegro mir ndome a los ojos

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos por un instante y sent que me sonrojaba ante sus ojos negros es un chico muy atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera, para m es ser m s hermoso de esta tierra pero y s .. a l no le agrado ni un poquito, nuestro matrimonio va ser un infierno y eso no me gustar a

Narra Riki

Estoy en total desacuerdo en casarme con alguien que no conozco pero tengo que obedecer a mi padre, pero lo que m s me preocupa que hare ahora con Lev , tendr que dejarlo, hemos llegado al restaurante donde conocer a mi futuro marido, ya nos hemos presentado se ve que es algo t mido, no eh de negar que es muy guapo, pero qu es lo que veo se ah sonrojado?, bueno ser mejor que entable una conversaci n con l ya que nuestros padres est n tan entretenidos hablando.

Narraci n normal

Riki se acerc m s a Iason para entablar una conversaci n con l y tambi n para conocerlo mejor Riki: Hola Iason:Ho..la, hola Riki: Y dime qu edad tienes?  
Iason: Tengo..22 a os... y t ?  
Riki: Yo tengo 19 a os, bueno no son muchos los a os que nos llevamos Iason: Es verdad Riki: Y tienes amigos o a que te dedicas plat came un poco de ti Iason: Pues.. tengo un gran amigo que se llama Raoul, lo conozco desde la infancia, y bueno yo trabajo en la empresa de mi padre lo que es en el laboratorio casi todo el d a estoy ah aparte de que es mi pasi n la biolog a y dem s Riki: Interesante, me gustar a conocer un d a tu laboratorio te molestar a si un d a voy a verte?  
Iason: En. Lo absoluto claro que me encantar a que fueras Riki: Muy bien dame tu tel fono y nos ponemos de acuerdo Iason: Claro..que si

Y as fue como Iason y Riki se fueron conociendo m s, intercambiaron sus n meros de tel fono, mientras sus padres ya hab an acordado que la boda seria dentro de 4 semanas y por lo tanto ivan anunciarlo a sus hijos

J piter: Creo que es lo m s conveniente que se casen dentro de cuatro semanas, ya estando casados se conocer n mejor

Guy: Opino lo mismo, bueno creo que ya est n platicando ambos eso es buena se al Jupiter:Me da gusto eso, les decimos ya Guy: Claro que si,mmdjjd chicos por favor pongan atenci n que queremos decirles algo Jupiter:Como ya sabr n, est n comprometidos, as que para que no sea tan largo el noviazgo su boda ser dentro de cuatro semanas, en ese lapso podr n convivir juntos, y bien d ganme est n de acuerdo?  
Riki: Claro yo estoy de acuerdo y t Iason?  
Iason: Yo...acepto Guy: Pues esto amerita un brindis J piter: Por supuesto, mesero traigamos una botella de vino

Y as fue como celebraron el compromiso entre Riki e Iason, Riki por su lado estaba pensando en c mo le dir a su novio el que se iva a casar con otro, Iason estaba entre triste y feliz, una porque sab a que Riki no lo amaba, y la otra porque el quer a conocer su laboratorio

Al otro d a del compromiso Riki sali r pidamente de su casa en la ma ana muy temprano para verse con Levi y comunicarle que iba a casarse con otra persona, esperaba que reaccionara de manera comprensiva y no le dificultara las cosas, le hab a mandado un mensaje dici ndole en donde se ver an Riki: Levi necesito verte en el parque que est a lado del restaurante donde siempre comemos juntos. Riki Y fue como le mando el mensaje a Levi, estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le iba a decir, y como reaccionaria el, en pocos minutos llego Riki al parque donde hab a acordado con Levi verse, su celular vibro y en seguida vi un mensaje que dec a Que pasa mi amor me asustas, espero y no te haya pasado nada malo, y enseguida voy. Te amo Levi Riki sonri tristemente al ver el mensaje y pensar que iba a lastimar a Levi con lo que le ten a que decir pero no hab a otra soluci n para ello el compromiso ya estaba acordado y l no era un cobarde, cuatro semanas eran las que quedaban para que se casara con Iason, no ten a nada contra l, pero no lo amaba y de eso se encargar a de dec rselo, en fin ya hab a llegado Levi un poco preocupado por el mensaje que le hab a mandado su amado, se recibieron con un beso en la boca, para Riki era el ltimo beso que se dar a con el Levi: Que pasa mi amor me dejaste un poco intrigado con tu mensaje Riki: Levi lo que te tengo que decir va a cambiar mucho de ahora en adelante Levi: me estas asustando que pasa Riki: lo nuestro tiene que terminar, porque me tengo que casar dentro de muy poco y ya no podre verte mas Levi: que dices? Te vas a casar?  
Riki: as es espero y me comprendas, para m esto es doloroso y dif cil pero ha sido decisi n de mi padre Levi: No te cases por favor, esc pate conmigo y as no tendr s que hacerlo qu dices aceptas?  
Riki estaba indeciso no sab a si hacerle caso a Levi o casarse con Iason entonces decidi que era mejor casarse con Iason y por eso le dijo Riki: Levi eh decidido casarme, lo siento pero esto ha terminado, espero lo comprendas y no lo hagas m s dif cil Levi: est bien Riki acepto mi derrota solo si no eres feliz a su lado b scame amor m o y adi s no olvides que te amare Levi se fue del lugar hecho pedazos pensando que no lo volver a a ver hab a aceptado su derrota frente a quien fuera que se lo hab a arrebatado, por parte de Riki estaba igual de triste pero aceptaba el compromiso solo por no llevar la contraria a su padre En otro lugar ..  
Iason ya se hab a levantado, se hab a duchado y puesto un pantal n color blanco y una playera color azul cielo que combinaba perfectamente con su ojos (N/A: me va dar una hemorragia nasal) ten a que contarle a su amigo Raoul la noticia de que se iba a casar dentro de cuatro semanas , bajo a desayunar solo pues no era de extra arse que su padre ya se hab a ido al trabajo, desayuno tranquilamente en toda la noche no se hab a quitado del pensamiento a Riki su prometido, eso hac a que se sonrojara bastante, ya hab a terminado de desayunar y le mando un mensaje a su amigo Raoul que dec a hola Raoul quer a decirte que si nos pod amos ver en tu casa tengo que contarte algo muy importante, espero tu respuesta. Iason le envi el mensaje a su amigo m s cercano, le quedaba poco tiempo de soltero ya que en cuatro semanas se casaba con Riki ojala y no sufriera eso es lo que pensaba Iason, ya se empezaba a enamorar de Riki se podr a decir que el moreno lo hab a flechado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, su coraz n empez a latir muy r pido que pensaba que se le saldr a del pecho, se alisto para ir a la casa de su gran amigo de la infancia y confidente de sus penas, cuando sinti una vibraci n en su pantal n era un mensaje de su amigo hola amigo, cual eso tan importante que me tienes que decir, espero y no sea algo feo eh jaja jaja, claro aqu te espero. Raoul Sonri por el mensaje que le hab a mandado su amigo, sali de su casa y se meti a su auto, conduciendo a la casa de Raoul, hab a llegado r pido a su casa, se baj del auto y toco el timbre fue recibido por un mayordomo de nombre Katze Katze: Bienvenido joven Iason el joven Raoul lo espera Iason: muchas gracias Katze, con tu permiso Ah estaba su entra able amigo Raoul esper ndolo, con una sonrisa Raoul: Amigo m o, C mo has estado?  
Iason: Bien Raoul, y t como estas?  
Raoul: ya sabes, como siempre pero dime que es eso que me tienes que contar me has dejado un poco intrigado Iason: pues ag rrate bien, porque esta noticia te va a caer como bomba est s listo?  
Raoul: ya no me tengas en ascuas ya dime que es Iason: pues bien, me caso dentro de cuatro semanas Hab a sido tan impactante la noticia que Raoul ten a la boca abierta hasta el piso Raoul: C mo dices? Qu te casas? Pero con quien Iason: me caso con Riki The Dark, dentro de cuatro semanas, por decisi n de nuestros padres Raoul: pero estas enamorado de l, nunca me dijiste que ten as alguien Iason: apenas nos conocimos ayer en la noche, te eh decir que es muy atractivo, sus ojos son cautivadores, creo que me estoy enamorando de el Raoul: Iason te ha dejado impresionado, pero ten cuidado no quiero que sufras un amor no correspondido, eres mi amigo y no quiero verte sufrir Iason: gracias por preocuparte por mi Raoul en verdad lo aprecio y s que cuento contigo para todo Raoul: claro que si para eso somos amigos, pero dime que sientes por l, que por esa cara me dice que sientes algo m s que atracci n Iason: pues cuando pienso en el mi coraz n se acelera de manera muy r pida, como si se me fuera a salir Raoul: dices que crees que te estas enamorando, pues yo dir a que ya lo estas Iason: t crees?  
Raoul: se te ve a metros de distancia, y bueno si es as qu bien por ti amigo! Espero y seas muy feliz con l, y felicidades por tu boda Iason: gracias amigo, eres fenomenal, y cuando te casas con Katze Raoul: pues no se aun no le eh propuesto que se case conmigo Iason: pues deber as propon rselo ya llevan 2 a os juntos, y tu cuentas con la aprobaci n de tu padre Raoul: tienes raz n en algunas semanas se lo propondr , o mejor a n en tu boda con Riki Y siguieron platicando de trivialidades de lo que hab an hecho durante el tiempo que no se hab an visto, se despidieron con abrazo.  
Iason se subi a su auto, mientras manejaba pensaba una vez m s en Riki, ya lo quer a ver pero mejor se aguantaba total tendr an toda una vida para verse y el para amarlo, llego a su casa y no busco a su padre porque sab a que a n no llegaba, se dirigi a su habitaci n para dormir un rato en lo no lo llamaban para comer.  
Ya hab an pasado las cuatro semanas y los preparativos de la boda ya estaban m s que listos y en ese tiempo Riki e Iason se hab an conocido mejor intercambiaron algunas cosas, Riki a n no aceptaba del todo casarse con Iason, no le quedaba otro remedio, el gran d a ya hab a llegado ambos estaban muy nerviosos porque de ahora en adelante estar an unidos para toda la vida eso no le incomodaba a Iason, ambos ya se estaban alistando para salir rumbo a la iglesia en donde unir an sus vidas Iason: hoy es el gran d a en que me unir a Riki para siempre, estoy muy feliz J piter: hijo ya est s listo ya es hora Iason: si padre ya estoy listo v monos Iason iba vestido con un traje negro con un clavel rojo en su saco, se ve a muy elegante, su padre luc a un traje beige y as ambos partieron rumbo a la iglesia ah los esperaba Riki y su padre Guy, Riki vest a un traje blanco con un clavel blanco en su mano, para Riki las cuatro semanas hab an sido eternas, pero por fin se unir a a Iason eso era lo no le agradaba ni tantito Guy: hijo yo s que no est s de acuerdo pero con el tiempo podr s amarlo Riki: padre bien sabes cu l es mi respuesta, yo no creo amarlo como ame a Levi Guy: deja de pensar en l, porque ya est muy lejos para que vayas tras el Riki: eso ya lo s padre, mira ya llegaron, bien yo los espero adentro En cuanto llegaron Iason y su padre, Guy los recibi y les dijo Guy: bienvenidos Iason y J piter, vamos mi hijo los espera Iason: gracias, vamos no hay que hacer esperar a Riki La ceremonia hab a comenzado ambos frente al altar, se miraban de reojo cuando hab a llegado la hora de decir sus votos el celebrante les pregunto Celebrante: Iason Mink aceptas como esposo a Riki The Dark como tu leg timo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe Iason: si acepto Celebrante: Riki The Dark aceptas a Iason Mink como tu leg timo marido para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe Riki: si acepto Celebrante: en nombre de la ley los declaro esposo y marido, pueden besarse Riki: Iason ac rcate Iason: si Y fue como se dieron su primer beso Iason estaba muy emocionado porque era su primer beso el cual hab a sido muy tierno para l, para Riki fue todo lo contrario, as salieron de la iglesia agarrados de la mano para disimular que eran una pareja feliz, se dirigieron a la peque a recepci n donde se celebrar a el festejo, en cuanto llegaron iniciaron su primer baile como pareja casada ambos se miraban fijamente pero Iason en alg n momento desvi la mirada, porque se estaba poniendo nervioso Riki: haz estado callado desde que salimos de la iglesia te pasa algo?  
Iason: no es nada, no te preocupes Riki: ven vamos a sentarnos, quieres beber algo?  
Iason: un poco.. de ponche por favor Riki: en seguida vuelvo Riki fue por las bebidas mientras pensaba en su noche de bodas realmente no har a eso con l, pero si no entonces que har an dormir lo m s seguro Iason por su parte est un poco nervioso tambi n por su noche de bodas con Riki, sabia o m s bien ya present a que el moreno no quer a nada con l, eso en parte lo entristec a el saber que Riki no lo amaba entonces porque hab a aceptado casarse con l?  
Riki: ya eh vuelto, en verdad no quieres otra cosa? No se vino por ejemplo Iason: no gracias, yo no bebo, prefiero ponche o jugo Riki: bueno si es lo que quieres, pues salud Iason: salud La cena estaba pasando muy amena, Iason y Riki estaban platicando con sus respectivos amigos, Raoul le hab a dado la notica que le hab a propuesto matrimonio a Katze, eso hab a puesto muy feliz a Iason, Riki lo miraba desde lejos pregunt ndose qu era eso que hab a puesto feliz al ojiazul El festejo ya hab a terminado, y la pareja de reci n casados estaban despidi ndose de sus padres, que felices por haberlos casado lo desped an con un abrazo Guy: que les vaya muy bien en su viaje hijos J piter: y ojala y ya venga en camino un hijo de ustedes Riki: eso nunca, no tendr ning n hijo con el Iason: seria hermoso que Riki tuviera un peque o m o Ambos partieron hacia el aeropuerto con sus maletas, iban hacer un viaje corto porque Iason ten a que entregar un proyecto del laboratorio muy importante, llegaron al aeropuerto muy callados, se sentaron en las bancas a esperar escuchar el n mero de su vuelo con destino a argentina Narra Iason Desde que salimos del sal n Riki no me ha dirigido la palabra pienso que est a disgusto conmigo o m s bien con este matrimonio, ha sido un d a largo para los dos, por una parte estoy nervioso que pasara en cuanto lleguemos al hotel, no s si estoy preparado para hacerlo con l, aunque si quisiera que form ramos una familia

Narra Riki Esta noche va ser la primera noche de las muchas que pasare con Iason, como pueden decir nuestros padres que regresando quieren un nieto eso nunca! Yo a n sigo amando a Levi y aunque este lejos de m no puedo ni podre olvidarlo, ya lo eh decidido no voy a tener ning n contacto con l y si este matrimonio va ser un infierno que as sea Ya estaban abordando el avi n Iason y Riki se sentaron sus lugares para esperar que el avi n despegara Iason se hab a puesto de lado puesto que unas peque as lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos ya que sent a claramente el rechazo de Riki, eso lo hace sentir realmente mal si esto no funcionaba su pobre coraz n iba sufrir en silencio por su amor El avi n hab a aterrizado en cuanto les anunciaron la llegada a argentina la pareja se hab a dirigido hacia fuera del aeropuerto hab an tomado un taxi que los dirigi hacia el hotel donde se hospedar an en el cual ya hab an llegado les dieron su llave y los condujeron hacia su habitaci n Iason: que viaje tan largo estoy muy cansado Riki: yo tambi n estoy muerto Iason: bueno yo me voy a dar una ducha que necesito urgente, acu state por lo mientras no tardo Riki: claro aqu te espero Iason se meti al ba o se empez a quitar la ropa mientras recordaba las palabras de su gran amigo Raoul no quiero que sufras por un amor no correspondido Iason: cu nta raz n ten as amigo m o, ya estoy sufriendo mi propio martirio Riki por lo tanto ya se hab a quitado el traje solo se qued en b xer se meti a la cama a esperar a Iason, vio que el celular de Iason vibro al parecer le hab a llegado un mensaje de Raoul, estaba indeciso si leerlo o esperar que saliera Iason y l lo leyera, decidi leerlo el total ya estaban casados y no ten a por qu ocultarle secretos amigo m o como llegaste a tu luna de miel, espero que bien yo por lo tanto yo estoy que rebozo de alegr a al saber que Katze haya aceptado casarse conmigo, pero no esperamos a llegar a casarnos y hoy hemos hecho el amor por primera vez, no me da miedo dejarlo embarazado, porque dentro de dos meses nos casaremos, y quisiera pedirte claro si Riki quiere, sean nuestros padrinos de boda, bueno te dejo en cuanto llegues de argentina, m ndame un mensaje para saber tu repuesta cu date. Raoul Riki envidiaba al amigo de Iason, porque l se casaba por amor, sin embargo ellos se casaron obligados, ellos se amaban pero l no amaba a Iason y eso se lo har a ver de regreso Iason ya hab a salido de la ducha con su bata de ba o empez a secar su largo cabello para despu s cepillarlo, vio que Riki ten a su celular y le pregunto Iason: me ha llamado alguien Riki: te mandaron un mensaje espero y no te enojes que lo haya le do ya que entre nosotros no debe haber secretos Iason: no hay problema en que lo hayas le do y es como t dices, a ver que dice Riki: vas a aceptar lo que te pide Iason: no..S si t quieras Riki: porque no, anda m ndale tu repuesta y dile que si aceptamos Iason: si ahorita se lo mando amigo m o me da mucho gusto y alegr a que te vayas a casar y por supuesto que aceptamos ser sus padrinos de bodas, y que picarones me salieron, me extra a de ti, pero me da gusto por ti, hemos llegado muy bien amigo bueno me despido y felicidades amigo. Iason Iason: ya le eh mandado el mensaje Riki: muy bien ya te vas a dormir Iason: no todav a voy a leer un libro, si quieres duerme yo ahorita me duermo Riki: que libro lees Iason: es sobre una novela que se llama el mensaje en la botella es muy interesante Riki: ah ok bueno, buenas noches Iason: buenas noches Riki Los cinco d as hab an pasado como agua para los dos y ya estaban de regreso en su nueva casa, los d as pasaban y el rechazo hacia Iason se hac a m s evidente ya que cuando Iason se acercaba a abrazarlo en las noches l lo quitaba bruscamente hasta le hab a gritado claramente Riki: entiende esto de una vez por todas NO TE AMO, Y NUNCA TENDRE DESENDENCIA CONTIGO Eso sin duda alguna hab a herido demasiado a Iason y lo estaba deprimiendo d a a d a llegaba a su casa con la mirada triste y deca da ya hab an pasado tres meses desde que Riki lo hab a rechazado de una manera cruel se lo hab a contado a su amigo y l le hab a aconsejado que se animara que no se rindiera, pero l ya se estaba hartando de que la distancia entre ellos era m s grande, y su herida m s, llego un d a en que no soporto m s el desprecio de Riki y decidi quitarse la vida para ya no sufrir por amor as que le escribi una carta de despedida Riki te escribo estas l neas para decirte que ya no soporto m s tu desprecio y rechazo hacia mi yo te amo con toda mi alma y har a cualquier cosa si t me aceptaras un poquito y me amaras pero s que eso no ser nunca posible eh decidido dejar de sufrir por tu amor, eres libre porque ya no existir m s para recordarte que no me amaras yo en verdad quer a que esto funcionara pero t no lo quisiste as y mi coraz n ya no soporta m s dolor, s que sigues amando a Levi, lo s porque en sue os lo llamas como quisiera que fuera a m a quien tu llamaras pero no es as Te Amo y siempre te amare adi s para siempre Iason Dejo la carta en la mesa sabiendo que es ah donde el la encontrar a, se dirigi a la recamara de ambos y busco una peque a navaja y sucedi lo m s tr gico se cort las venas desmay ndose en el acto y con l grimas en los ojos Riki hab a llegado temprano del trabajo a la casa y vio un sobre en la mesa vio que era una carta de Iason algo no le daba buena espina la ley la carta y en seguida fue a buscarlo y lo encontr desmayado y con sangre en piso, se sinti culpable ahora era cuando se arrepent a de haberle dicho que lo tendr a nunca hijos con l, ya lo hab a visto deprimido pero no le tomo importancia hasta ahorita Riki: no me dejes, por favor Llamo r pidamente a una ambulancia, que en segundos vino y se lo llevo al hospital de lo que hab a sucedido no lo supieron sus padres, era mejor as ya esto lo iba a resolver en cuanto supiera algo de Iason, el medico sali del quir fano para informarle el estado de Iason Doctor: sr Riki?  
Riki: si, d game como se encuentra mi esposo Doctor: afortunadamente est estable no perdi mucha sangre ahorita est durmiendo, si quiere pasar a verlo acomp eme Riki: si claro vamos Llegaron a la habitaci n donde estaba Iason acostado el medico los dejo solos Riki: ya me dijo el m dico que estas bien, Riki: perd name, por mi culpa estas aqu , si yo . No hubiera llegado a tiempo ahorita estar as muerto y por mi culpa, abre tus ojos m rame como siempre me ves, me torturas estando as por favor Riki no hab a sentido tanta tristeza al saber que perder a alguien a quien estaba lastimando, con l grimas en los ojos y llorando ahora entend a como se sent a Iason cuando lo rechazaba, en ese momento Iason abri los ojos y vio a Riki llorando agarrando su mano Iason: Ri..ki Riki: Iason Iason: que haces.. aqu , pens que no te importaba, ya que siempre me rechazas Riki: perd name por favor, me siento tan culpable al que hayas llegado a esto, soy un idiota y desgraciado Iason: te perdono, pero aun as t no me amas, tu ama a Levi, y por eso te dejo en libertad, ya no estar s atado a mi ve detr s de quien amas con tu coraz n Riki: no me dejes! S que me equivoque, y me arrepiento de haberte dicho esas palabras, yo no amo a Levi, s que te eh hecho da o y perd name, quisiera que empez ramos de nuevo, yo ser un buen marido, si t quieres intentarlo Iason: lo dices en serio? No te arrepentir s de esta decisi n?  
Riki: lo digo muy en serio, y no me arrepentir de esto aceptas?  
Iason: si acepto tu propuesta, porque te amo Riki: en cuanto salgas de aqu , quiero que nos tomemos unos d as de descanso en casa, no quiero salir Qu dices?  
Iason: si yo tambi n necesito unos d as de descanso Despu s de dos semanas, Riki le estaba preparando una sorpresa a su esposo, ya empezaba a sentir amor por el por eso cuando Iason ya hab a salido del hospital y Riki fue por l y lo recibi con una rosa en las manos, Iason algo sonrojado se acerc a Riki Riki: est s listo?  
Iason: si, vamos Riki: toma es para ti, la vi hoy que pasaba por una florer a y pens en ti Iason: gracias est muy hermosa Se dirigieron hacia su hogar donde Riki le hab a preparado un peque a sorpresa, hab a mandado a la servidumbre a descansar esta noche iba ser especial porque le iba confesarle sus sentimientos a Iason, decirle cuanto lo amaba y porque no comenzar a tratar de encargar a su primer hijo de ambos, llegaron a la casa y Riki le tapo los ojos a Iason Riki: te tengo una sorpresa ojala y te guste Iason: que es, me estas poniendo nervioso Riki: tranquilo te va a gustar mucho Lo dirigi hacia el comedor ah le destapo los ojos, la mesa estaba adornada con velas, dos copas llenas de champagne y con una rosa a lado, al ver todo eso Iason se sinti muy feliz tanto que su coraz n despu s de tanto sufrir empez a latir muy r pidamente de alegr a Iason: est muy hermoso todo gracias lo hiciste t ?  
Riki: si yo lo hice todo, mande a descansar a la servidumbre para que tuvi ramos la noche para nosotros, porque hay algo que quiero decirte Iason: pues te quedo muy bonito todo, con raz n me tapaste los ojos, de qu quieres hablar?  
Riki: si ntate por favor,  
Iason: ya sab a que todo era una mentira, t no me amas Riki: No es eso! Esc chame por favor Iason: si no es eso entonces dime Riki: yo.. s que no empezamos bien desde un principio, solo te trataba fr amente sin pensar que te lastimaba, tuve que darme cuenta del da o que te hacia cuando le la carta y te encontr desmayado en el piso, me sent muy culpable porque sab a que por mi culpa hab as intentado quitarte la vida, sent miedo de perderte, si eso hubiera pasado no me lo perdonar a jam s, en estas semanas que han pasado, yo eh empezado a enamorarme de ti, cuando estabas en el hospital, te extra aba s que cuando me abrazabas lo hac as porque me amas, eso lo sab a valorar hasta que t estabas en el hospital, por eso quiero decirte que TE AMO IASON, quiero pedirte que si quieres que tengamos un hijo tuyo y m o? Te juro que no te arrepentir s de ahora en adelante te voy a conquistar, y como te lo dije en el hospital voy a ser un buen marido para ti, entonces Qu dices aceptas?  
Iason: Riki yo ..pues.. Hab a estado esperando tanto esto que se me hac a imposible que alg n d a t me dijeras as , y es que t demostrabas que amabas a Levi y eso a m me dol a en el fondo de mi coraz n Riki: olvida lo de Levi, yo no lo amo m s, entonces si aceptas Iason: claro que si acepto mi amor, soy muy feliz por lo que me has dicho Riki: Te amo y no te arrepentir s Esa noche brindaron por lo nuevo que acaba de comenzar les esperaba una noche larga de pasi n y entrega para ambos, Riki se levant y le pidi su mano a Iason para empezar a bailar Iason se sinti muy halagado ya que esta era la primera vez que bailaban sin tener que aparentar Riki se acerc a Iason y tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de Iason y lo miraba fijamente y se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de Iason. Iason estaba sorprendido y a la vez feliz por el comportamiento de su Riki

Iason: Riki...que...pasa - dijo Iason a su Riki. Riki acabo con la boca distancia que quedaba y beso a su Iason Riki: Iason... - dijo Riki con la voz ronca - te... tengo...que... ense ar... algo Iason: podemos...esperar Riki ahora quiero hacerte el amor - dijo Iason separ ndose un poco de su Riki Riki: Iason te lo quiero ense ar ahorita Iason: est bien Riki le dio un beso apasionado a Iason que lo dejo sin aliento, Riki tomo las manos de Iason y se fueron al cuarto de Iason,

Iason estaba confundido, cuando llegaron al cuarto de ambos, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, toda la habitaci n estaba iluminada con velas y en la cama llena de p talos de rosas La habitaci n tiene un aire rom ntico, Iason estaba sorprendido esto lo hizo su Riki para el Iason: Riki tu hiciste esto Riki: Iason te tengo que decir algo importante Iason: que me tienes que decir Riki Riki: Iason.. Yo... yo Iason: t que Riki: Iason yo te amo y siempre te amare Iason: dilo otra vez Riki: te dije que te amo idiota Iason: yo tambi n te amo Riki, y me enamore de ti desde que te conoc Lemon

Despu s de que Riki le confesara otra vez. su amor por l lo llevo a la cama con p talos de rosas se puso encima de l y comenz a besarlo por el cuello y empez a tocar el pecho de su Riki. Riki soltaba peque os gemidos y agarraba el cabello de Iason Iason le quito la camisa y la lanz al suelo y Riki con sus manos nerviosa le quito la camisa a Iason, Iason le empez a besar en cuello delicadamente

Riki: i.. Iason - dijo dando un suspiro. Iason segu a bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de Riki y llego a la parte que vuelve loco a Riki y meti una mano en los pantalones de Riki y empez a tocar el miembro de Riki - aaahhh... I..i..n Iason: te gusta Riki Iason: quiere que te siga tocando Riki: si Riki no quer a quedarse atr s a s que con la fuerza que tuvo volteo a Iason y se puso en sima de l y empez a besar el cuello de Iason y sus manos tocaban la piel de Iason Iason: ri..ki aaahhh - grito Iason cuando Riki toco su miembro - aaahhh RIKI - grito Iason. Riki lo beso en los labios - no aguanto Riki Iason le quito el pantal n a Riki junto a su ropa interior. Iason dirigi su cara al miembro de Riki y empez a lamerlo lentamente Riki: i...aaa..aahhhhh Iason: Riki lo quieres m s lento o m s r pido Riki: aaaaahhhh mas... Lento... Iason: como mi amor ordene y empez a tocar el miembro de Riki de forma lenta y dirigi su cara a la cara de Riki y empez a besarlo con pasi n Riki: i..a..son... aahhhh me vengo Riki: Iason por favor Iason sab a lo que quer a su Riki y lo hizo se quit sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y a agarro su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Riki y empez a entrar lentamente en Riki, despu s de que estuvo dentro de Riki, empez a moverse lentamente para que Riki se acostumbrara a el Riki: aaaaahhhh Iason aaahhh - grito Riki cuando Iason empez a moverse r pido Iason: Riki aaaaahhhhh - dijo Iason soltado gemidos de placer Riki: Iason aaaahhh mas ra...pi...do aahhb - dijo Riki besando los labios de Iason Iason hizo lo que dijo su Riki y empez a moverse m s r pido haciendo gritar a Riki Riki: Iason aaahhhh me vengo Riki : aaaahhh te... quiero Iason: te amo... mi...riki...ahhh ambos: aaaahhhh los dos estaban con sudor por todo el cuerpo, Iason abrazo a Riki por la cintura pengandolo mas a su cuerpo , Riki rescosto su cabeza en el pecho de iason Iason: te amo Riki - Riki: yo tambien te amo Iason Riki y cayendo los brazo de Morfeo Iason miraba a su Riki dormir y lo abrazo mas fuerte y sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Riki y despues callo a los brazo de morfeo

Pasado dos semanas despu s, Riki se empezaba a sentir mareado, con mucho sue o, y sobre todo con v mitos , pens que esto no era normal, as que fue hacerse una prueba de embarazo la cual dio positivo, eso lo alegro mucho fue al m dico a confirmar su pre ez el cual el medico despu s de hacerle un ultrasonido le confirmo que estaba de dos semanas y que tendr a dos bebes, tanta era su alegr a que fue a su casa y espero a Iason para platicarle la noticia en cuanto Iason llego le dijo Riki: mi amor te tengo una gran noticia Iason: que mi amor, dime Riki: estoy embarazado vamos a ser padres Iason: mi amor que gran noticia me has dado!  
Riki: y eso no es todo, tendremos gemelos ser n dos bebes Iason: me has hecho el hombre m s feliz de la tierra, siempre anhele que t y yo tuvi ramos hijos Riki: y una vez m s perd name por lo que te dije, yo s que te hizo sufrir Iason: shhhh no digas m s mi amor eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Lo que empezo por un matrimonio forzado termino en un amor verdadero, solo el tiempo sabe como y cuando dos personas se enamoran Espero y les haya gustado como a mi y bueno ustedes dicen si merezco tomatazos o rewiew hasta pronto y la pregunta forzada quieren que lo continue? Atte SesshomaruSama 


End file.
